The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved slide and platform structures. More specifically it pertains to slide and platform structures which differ from commonly utilized prior structures in that they are constructed so that they may be easily and conveniently manipulated between an open position in which they may be used for play and related purposes and a folded position in which they may be conveniently stored or shipped.
Virtually everyone is familiar with the fact that slides or slide structures are normally constructed so as to include a slide proper which is held at an angle to the horizontal by a support holding the upper end of the slide. Normally such a support consists of a ladder or ladder-type structure. Frequently such slides are constructed so that there is a small platform located at the end of the ladder adjacent to the upper end of the slide proper. Structures of this type have been proven very utilitarian for play purposes. Most commonly they are comparatively large structures which are permanently erected at playgrounds and the like.
The recognition of the desirability of slides for play purposes has led to the development of a number of different, relatively small slide-type structures. One particular type of structure which has been widely sold commercially and which is described in at least one text is constructed so as to utilize a comparatively enlarged platform located at the top of a short ladder and adjacent to the upper end of a slide and is constructed so that the space underneath the platform can be utilized as a "hidey-hole" by children for play purposes. This type of structure is quite desirable because it serves several play functions. It serves as a slide but also it serves a secondary function of providing a partially enclosed more or less confined space which can be utilized in a multitude of ways in accordance with the imagination of children.
The type of slide and platform structure noted in the preceding in which the space under the platform can be utilized as a "hidey-hole" is commonly recognized as having an inherent limitation which tends to preclude its being utilized in many facilities such as, for example, in many homes or apartments. This relates to the fact that such a structure occupies a comparatively large amount of space; frequently such space is needed for other purposes when it is not occupied by the slide-platform structure for play purposes. There is no way short of at least partially disassembling such a stucture for placing it in a relatively compact volume which can be easily and conveniently stored.
This problem of placing such an item of play equipment in a compact volume for storage purposes is disadvantageous from another standpoint. Slide and platform structures of the type indicated are normally shipped largely disassembled because it is impractical to store and ship them in a final assembled condition. Although shipping such structures largely disassembled is in a sense advantageous because of savings in shipping and manufacturing costs it is considered also disadvantageous from a commercial standpoint because frequently customers do not like to assemble products and because frequently problems are encountered in connection with such assembly.